


Of All the People to Be Stuck in an Elevator With

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt I was asked to write!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of All the People to Be Stuck in an Elevator With

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I was asked to write!

Hurrying into the elevator, Edward Nigma ran his hands down his suit. He was dressed in all black so that he could go unnoticed, but it made him feel uncomfortable. The only consolation was that the game had begun. 

Sighing happily, he stepped onto the elevator. He figured it would be an hour before they realized that the CEO of the newest gaming company in Gotham was not in his office and another hour or two to find his riddle. He tapped his fingers against his chin grinning and wondering how long it would take to find his riddle, figure it out—if they could—and meet his demands. Would they call Batman? He chuckled, the doors closing as he startled to giggle. Yes, they would call Batman because the police would never figure out the riddle. Batman…well, he was a worthy opponent. 

He was pondering the other clues and riddles he had left around the city when suddenly someone caught the doors to the elevator and slipped inside. The elevator was filled with the scent of roses and other earthy smells when the doors closed behind a gorgeous red-haired woman dressed all in green. 

She wore a perfectly tailored green suit with pencil skirt, and a sharp, waistline jacket. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving or saying a word, eyes narrowed when suddenly the elevator jerked, the lights flashed and went out. 

After a couple of seconds the darkness was chased away by a very weak liquid yellow light. “Oh, damn it!” The woman stomped her foot. The Riddler glared at her. “Let me guess, your fault?” 

She turned on him, her hands resting on her waist. “Maybe it’s your fault, Riddler!? That black suit doesn’t fool me at all.” 

“Well, your little green outfit there doesn’t exactly hide you either, Poison Ivy!” 

They glared, then deflated. Ivy folded her arms over her chest dropping back against the elevator wall. “So why are you here, Edward?” 

He frowned sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, his arms resting on his knees. “Kidnapping a gaming company CEO. You?” 

“Chemical engineering to create some sort of synthetic drug, destroying millions of miles of rain-forest. Decided to take out their CEO, set a trap to destroy their lab.” 

Edward grinned, nodding. 

They were both quiet, Edward gazed around the elevator. He frowned and then leaned forward to push the call button. The speaker came on with a loud blast of static, then several shouted voices could be heard. Both Ivy and Edward glanced at each other. “Not me.” Ivy put her hands up to her chest looking quite innocent. 

It was quiet again. Edward hit the call button a few more times, but there was no sound at all, not even static. He sighed sitting back down on the elevator floor. An uneasy quiet settled down around them. Edward sneezed. “Can’t you stop that smell?” 

Ivy looked affronted. “What smell?” 

He waved a long hand at her. “That plant smell, it’s irritating.” He sneezed again, shoving his glasses up when they slid down his nose. 

“Most people would like the smell of flowers.” Ivy put her nose up in the air, turning away from him. “Beside, I don’t feel like controlling it…even if I could.” 

He gave her a disbelieving looking over the top of his glasses. “Oh, please. I heard you can do all sorts of plant things, scent being one of them. You’re just being difficult. This is a small enclosed space and I have allergies. So turn it off.” 

Ivy narrowed her greens eyes at him. “Make me, little man.” 

The Riddler gave her a dirty look before he started swinging his hands in tight movements as if he were conducting and then in a sing-song he muttered, 

“In a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink! “What color were the stairs?” 

Ivy shot him an annoyed look, but he simply grinned and continued. “What travels around the world, but stays in one spot?” 

“Will you stop?” Ivy snarled, but Edward simply chuckled. “Sorry, I can’t.” 

“Yes you can, you little worm.” 

With a wide grin Edward smirked. “Make me, little green plant.” 

Ivy’s eyes flashed as she snarled between clinched teeth. “Of all the insufferable people I had to be stuck in an elevator with…!!” 

That was when the door above them suddenly came open and a head popped in, accompanied by the a double-pointed hat in black and red with a white painted face in a black mask. “Oh, hey. Oh, hi Ivy!” Harley waved and then looked back up behind her. “Hey Mr. J. We got Ivy and some stiff in this elevator!” 

They both heard a voice. “Oh, well then leave them, honey bunny. We should go before the building blows, sweetie!” 

Harley grinned back at them upside down. “Sorry guys—gotta go!” Then just as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared. 

Ivy and Edward looked at each other then at the same time. 

“They are blowing up the building?” 

Edward stood. “Perhaps we should put aside our differences and escape?” Ivy grinned. “That does seem like a good idea.”


End file.
